A centre backrest assembly of this type for a rear seatbench of a passenger motor vehicle is known in general. The centre backrest assembly comprises a main body which is pivotably mounted on the vehicle side and which—with respect to an upright backrest position—in the region of its front side is provided with upholstery. Moreover, the main body has a head region which in the backrest position serves as a support for a head or a neck of a vehicle occupant sitting in the region of the centre backrest assembly. In order to obtain an armrest for persons who are laterally located on the rear seatbench, the main body may be folded down towards the front. In this functional position which is lowered towards the front, container receptacles or a storage space are/is accessible on the main body.